universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabal
This is the profile for the Cabal from Destiny. Summery The Cabal have had a enigmatic history, they were a people of war in the past, conquering worlds were ever they go, they were even able to blow up planets and moons just for getting in their way leaving trails of rocks in their path. They have led several coups and are currently a military regime. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Dominus Ghaul (Recent Emperor) *Emperor Calus (Former Emperor/Loyalists) *Preatoreans (Formerly) *Acrius (Former Emperor) Second-in-command *Consul Military Leaders *Evocate-General Umun'arath *Primus Ta'aun *Lictor Shayotet *Freeborn Otzot *Aedile Moli Imoli *Statesman Tha'uul *Princess Caiatl *Primus Cal'aug *Primus Sha'aul *Primus Ta'aun *Valus Tau'ugh *Valus Gho'ourn *Valus Mau'ual *Valus Tlu'urn *Val Ca'uor *Valus Ta'aurc *Valus Trau'ug Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Bracus Tha'aurn *Bracus Tho'ourg *Bracus Zahn *Kargen, the Technocrat *Red Legion Psion Flayers ** Niruul, the Hollow Voice **Ozletc, the Sky Piercer **Tazaroc, the Sun Eater *Ice Reapers Psion Flayers **Kolar, Psion Flayer **Numoc, Psion Flayer **Vatch, Psion Flayer *Thumos, the Unbroken *Val Aru'un *Valus Thuun *Shadows (Loyalists) **Feltroc, the Skull-Piercer **Jarus, Ace Defiant **Rull, Gun of Kaga-Clipse **Sekris, Baron of Shanks **The Fulminator **Valus Nohr **Gahlran (Before his Corruption) **Werner 99-40 **The Guardian (Presumably) Military Units Infantry Special Artillery/Turrets * Scorpius ** Volcanic Scorpius * Cabal Artillery Gun * Anti-Aircraft Guns Vehicles *Interceptors (Ground) *Goliath Tanks **Fleet Goliath Tank *Imperial Land Tank Aircraft/Ships/Vessels *The Almighty *The Leviathan *Cage Ship *Harvesters *Thresher *Interceptors (Aircraft) *Warhship *Cabal Carrier *Ripper Pod *Mining Lander |-|Weaponry= Artifacts * Ghaul's Pistol Military weapons Melee weapons * Severus * Ceremonial Axes * Cabal Shield ** Energy Shield Ranged weapons * Slug Rifle * Slug Shotgun * Slug Launcher * Projection Rifle * Heavy Slug Thrower * Headhunter * Bronto Cannon * Magma Launcher Explosives * Fragmentation Grenade * Artillery Shells Ammunition *Arc Projectile *Solar Projectile *Void Projectile The Cabal have their own different factions which as follows: * Blind Legion * Dust Giants * Ice Reapers * Loyalists * Red Legion * Sand Eaters * Siege Dancers * Skyburners Territories Torobatl * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Calus moved their capital to his homeworld.) * Territory type: Home Planet * Inhabitants: Cabal * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance, the Cabal have waged war across the galaxy to prove their worth. they have conquered or blown up entire planets, moons and stars who get in their way. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (Cabal are capable of traveling at incredible speeds across the galaxy at fast speeds) Superhuman Enhancements (The Cabal have stronger than human physiology) Tech Suit (The Cabal has battle suits that allows them to battle in various environments and in space, with jump packs and gravity altering gravity around them) Psychic: Telekinesis (the Psions can use their psychic powers to read minds, deliver telekinetic blasts) Clairvoyance (The Psions are capable of gaining information from far distances across space) Energy Utilization (The Psions are known to analyze and utilize different types of energy such as Taken energy) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multi-Solar System (likely higher), The Cabal have conquered and destroyed entire multiple solar systems throughout the galaxy in their long conquest by Dominus Ghaul. Power Stats (Characters, units, vehicles and weapons may have higher DC/Durability from the Destruction value of regular weapons and scaling with other characters and in context of the story.) DC: Star: Acrius was the legendary first Emperor who managed to capture the sun when he became emperor. Unknown: Emperors such as Dominus Ghaul and Calus with their powers where Ghaul possesses stolen Light, and Calus with his implanted Psionic powers and drinking liquefied planetary matter. Solar System: Highest level Cabal leaders and elite members able to fight with Guardians who fought against Physical Oryx. Large Star-Planet: Cabal elite Leaders and Champions scaling to Guardian's Weapons and powers and elite level enemies champions and leaders (Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Large Star-Solar System: The Almighty with it's main weapon is capable of annihilating stars into supernova blasts. Planet: The Almighty can grind up planets as fuel. Planet: The Leviathan can eat entire planets. Planet: the Cabal's means of blowing up planets and moons. Moon-Large Country: Psion Flayers' psychic powers are capable of moving moons for strategic or weaponry purposes such as Phobos. Country: The Cabal's Planet cracker's are capable of cracking the surface of planets. Island: The Cabal ships with their orbital strikes. Planet: Cabal major level leaders which can go toe-to-toe with enemies such as "Guardians" and/or Axis Mind Vex which can destroy planetoids (Likely Higher with well known members). City Cabal aircraft with highly explosive armaments. Town: Cabal Artillery which would have been powerful enough to obliterate the entire Farm (Likely Higher which was stated would have covered a larger area around the Farm). Unknown: (Likely higher for all standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' or higher level with higher Destructive Value to Subatomic level compared to attacking other Destiny units for the following units''). Unknown: Minor Cabal vehicle weapon systems and hand held siege weapons. Unknown: Cabal infantry with their grenade rifles and other standard weapons which are powerful enough to totally destroy an enemy unit. Unknown: Cabal with physical combat (Higher if with Phalanx shield). Unknown: Psion in physical combat. Durability: Solar System: Highest level Cabal leaders and elite members able to trade blows with Guardians who fought against Physical Oryx. Planet-Large Star: Cabal major and elite level leaders and champions tanking/sponging weapons and powers that have the destructive capacity of Exotic weapons like the Warcliff Coil & Nova Bomb (Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Unknown: The Almighty with size and being bound to a sun on a quantum level (Likely higher). Unknown: it took a larger than Galaxy sized and expanding attack to permanently kill Dominus Ghaul. Multi-Continent: Cabal Battleships and carriers with their hulls. Multi-Continent: The Cabal ships with their Reinforced hull when remaining in tact from ramming into the Dreadnaught hull. City Cabal aircraft ships with their hulls. Unknown: (Likely higher with enemy standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level or higher with higher Destructive Value to Subatomic level tanking and/or sponging relatively well without precision shots for the following units''). Unknown: Minor Cabal vehicle armor plating. Unknown: Cabal infantry with high tech armor. Unknown: Phalanx with their shields which are nigh indestructible. Unknown: Psions or below with their standard armor. Speed: FTL+: with their technology and teleportation to traverse the galaxy in short periods of time. FTL+: Cabal leaders and elite members reaction and combat speed scale to Guardians speed (Likely higher with Guardians tagging Echo of Oryx). Unknown: with Cabal ships in space. Transonic-Subsonic+ Cabal ships in the Atmosphere. Supersonic-Subsonic: Cabal Weapon firing Speed.Superhuman+: Cabal with jet packs which travel quickly. Above Average: Cabal standard speed. Skills Stats The Cabal are highly trained and well equipped with high tech armaments, they mainly use explosives for standard infantry weapons. They build large scale fortifications, and establish areas of restriction called exclusion zones. As said before, they possess means of blowing up celestial bodies just for getting in their way. they possess a Battle Network that lets them retrieve information that they get from battles, analyses them and develop countermeasures. Strengths/Pros After the fall of the corrupt leader Calus, Dominus had learned the ways of war and strategy to add to his ferocious persona that allowed them to conquer the stars. they send scouting legions first before sending any real forces to attack. They use a combination of overwhelming strength and even fast surprise attacks to defeat their enemies and conquer planets and systems. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their power, they become overconfident in their victories that they tend to be lax in the time of occupations. Dominus has displayed a sense of self worth issues which takes him away from claiming victories and gaining his objectives. At times, they cannot fully harness the power of things they do not fully understand. And in some cases, the Legions such as the Red Legion struggle in long drawn out wars and wars of attrition in situations where they cannot afford to just simply blow up planets for tactical purposes. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Ghaul.png|The Current Leader of the Cabal and Conquerer of the Galaxy Sun Projector.jpg|The Almighty is strong enough to obliterate Stars. The Cabal.jpg|The Cabal in action. Exclusion_zone.jpg|The Cabal's Exclusion Zone, which is the most fortified area of Mars. Category:Destiny Category:Work In Progress Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Psionic Category:Science